1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, it relates to broadcasting of radio area network (RAN) assistance information for use in inter-system mobility.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern communication systems, mobile devices often roam in a manner that implicates different communication backbones, technologies, protocols and/or service providers. Support for such roaming, including network selection and traffic steering operations, is sometimes referred to as inter-system mobility or interworking.
In addition, the growing number of services and devices being offered by network operators and device manufacturers help continue an increase in network load factors, which may in turn place constraints on network data throughputs and quality of service. New techniques are constantly being sought to improve the customer experience, including techniques that utilize data capacity available across multiple networks. For example, use of cellular broadcasts to support inter-system mobility—such as interworking scenarios involving radio area networks (RANs) and wireless local area networks (WLANs)—is the subject of ongoing research.